1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to personal self-defense devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to personal self-defense devices which are useful when in close proximity to any would-be attacker. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to such devices which emit projectiles that impact and cause pain to any would-be attacker.
2. Related Art
There are numerous methods and philosophies, techniques, equipment, teachings, and education on how to defend one's self in the face of imminent danger. Each method or philosophy has its merit, but the majority typically advocates methods that are difficult to implement and could even be detrimental to the user if improperly executed. Others are just not practical either because of inherent flaws or legal limitations.
For instance, pepper spray would act against the user if the direction of the wind suddenly changes unfavorably. A gun is not practical to carry at all times even if one has the legal permit to carry a concealed weapon. Even the best trained martial artist risks injury in a fight with the most untrained person, who may land that lucky punch that could injure an eye, a tooth, or inflict other bodily damage or even death.
The best self-defense philosophy is that which is premised on self-preservation. The best self-preservation method is an escape. Running away allows for an injury free escape from the scene of potential danger. Nevertheless, an escape is not always possible without a primary reaction to an attack or imminent danger. The question is, therefore, “what primary action is best to allow one to escape a potentially dangerous scene well enough to live to talk about it with others?”
One could choose to fight using self-defense tactics taught in numerous self-defense “schools,” employ a gun, pepper spray, a Taser, and more.
The ultimate self-defense move is one which deters the potential attacker from attacking in the first place. This is where most self-defense protocols, education, or weapon systems fail; because they must be employed to accomplish one's end and, even when employed, there is no guaranty that success would be the outcome. What is the probability that one would carry one's gun in clear view of an impending attacker much like a police officer carries his/her gun? In fact, what are the chances that the first bullet would even hit its target?
It is noteworthy that an attacker plans his/her move well in advance and sometimes scouts the potential victim well enough to be confident of success. Most of the time, criminals go after the weak and defenseless people. It is no doubt that women, the elderly, children, and the sick are usually the victims of heinous crimes. They are perceived as vulnerable and, hence, easy targets.
The related art has addressed this situation by proposing a number of portable self-defense devices that project a non-lethal projectile at an assailant.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,902 to Alden teaches a double-barrel firearm utilized in firing a non-metallic and relatively soft projectile. The firearm provides an individually operated firing mechanism within each barrel. Additionally, a cartridge full of the desired projectiles are inserted via the removable rear end of the firearm where the empty shells are removed. In practicing the firearm defined in Alden, valuable time is wasted by having to open the rear end of the firearm in order to load the cartridge.
Reissue U.S. Pat. No. 17,813 to Von Frantzius is similar to Alden in that the device disclosed therein is disguised as a pen having a slidably mounted plunger disposed therein for firing a projectile. However, Von Frantzius requires the device to be disassembled in order to load the projectile prior to firing. The time in doing so can be detrimental to the person being threatened or attacked.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,727 to Hudson also teaches a mini-caliber firearm for firing a projectile. The firearm provides the appearance of a pen including an elongated oval housing having a barrel fitted therein and a spring to facilitate firing of a loaded projectile through an open tip of the housing. Despite being a small and easily concealable firearm, the loading of the firearm is complicated with numerous removable pieces. It is noted that, due to the rather extensive manipulation required to accomplish the loading and cocking procedures, use of the firearm for more than one firing is not practical. Instead, the firearm is intended to be treated as a throwaway item and discarded after a single use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,515 to McNenny teaches a projectile blood collection device used in obtaining a blood sample from an intruder at a crime scene to be later analyzed for DNA. The device operates by firing a needle projectile assembly at an intruder which penetrates the intruder's skin in order to collect a blood sample. Once a sufficient blood sample is collected, after approximately 1 to 2 seconds, the needle projectile assembly is propelled outwardly from the intruder so he/she cannot find or recover the blood sample taken from him/her. McNenny focuses on the needle projectile assembly and not how the needle projectile assembly is loaded into the device, nor how the needle projectile assembly is fired.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,371 to Sapir teaches a device for projecting a projectile generally including a projectile mount configured to hold the projectile, a housing, and a retractor. The retractor is slidably connected to the rear of the housing and connected to the projectile mount by a resilient member, such as a rubber band, spring, or the like. As the retractor is pulled rearwardly, the projectile mount is similarly translated backward. Upon releasing the retractor, the projectile mount is launched forward. Kinetic energy from the projectile mount is then transferred to a projectile situated on the projectile mount and similarly launched forward toward an attacker. The projectile taught in Sapir is not housed within the device at all and, therefore, subject to falling off or out of place while the device is being stored. Further, because the projectile is frictionally held in place on the projectile mount, kinetic energy is lost during firing.
The above U.S. patents teach various devices for firing a projectile at a would-be attacker, yet fail to describe one that can be readily armed, fired, and reloaded without substantial manipulation.
Thus, it is readily apparent that there exists a need for a re-usable and protective device that is quick to load and fire a projectile, which creates severe pain and/or immobilization to any would-be attacker, including an attacking animal to prevent any further attack.
The above patents are identified herein in recognition of a duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 CFR 1.56, and specifically incorporated, herein by reference as regards the conventional approaches and constructions taught therein.